scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Majora5694/A dream I had
I had a dream last night. In this dream I remember being at a bar or a café of some kind, and this place seemed to be a place where we, as scarf heroes would meet and talk and stuff. The one tending the place was someone we talked to whenever we came there. He served us food and drink although he wasn’t a scarf hero like us be he seemed like a nice enough guy, let’s just call him the bar tender for now. Anyway, we were celebrating something, perhaps a scarf hero’s anniversary? I can’t remember, but the bar tender said he had a present for us. He pulled out a painting of what seemed to be horse’s, buffalo, and some birds (hawkes maybe?) flying over them all going in a single direction, out into a beautiful green grassy plain. One of us said, “This is beautiful but, is this supposed to have something to do with the Scarf heroes?” the bartender replied “well not quite, but here check this out.” The painting began to glow and suddenly, we were all in a place that look exactly like the painting. You could see the animals running out in the distance, it truly was beautiful thing this. But that’s when this dream turned a little dark. I looked to the right and saw the bar tender with a gun aimed at the herd. “What the hell are you doing???” I said, he ignored me my words but I must have caught the attention of everyone because I heard words behind me of concern and confusion. The bar tender shot, a horse fell. Four of us ran at him to try to take the gun away from him. Before we could get to him he shot a buffalo and a bird. One of each were now dead or badly injured, when we took the gun he looked at us in shock, as if he didn’t understand. “But heroes,” he said “it’s not real. Death in this world isn’t real…” after that we were back in the bar/café he still had a look of shock on his face. I had to wonder, so what if it wasn’t real? What he did was still messed up. He killed them for no other reason than that it “not real.” The part in between that and this is blacked out and I can’t remember. It must have been awhile after that but the next part I think we were at the bar tenders house, or someplace he had invited us for a party. We were all looking forward to it but when we arrived it look like the interior was definitely set up for a party, although there were people none of us recognized. They looked like they could be politicians or government officials. The bar tender came to greet us at the entrance, “Oh good! You found us.” He said. He could tell we were all wondering who these other people were, “don’t mind them, they’re fans of you guys. You’ve all done so much for the world and these fellows just wanted to meet with you all at least once.” So we all pretty much thought “alright that’s fine” and we all separated to mingle with our "fans". The odd part was though none of them seemed interested in talking to any of us, yet they seemed to be trying to analyze each of us… after a few minutes we all knew, something was off. We met up to discuss it but before we could really talk about it, multiple guards came out of nowhere and bound our hands and legs with chains. Next I knew, we were sitting in Chairs in what looked kind of like an assembly room of sorts and our weapons were taken from us. All those strangers from earlier sat around us, they seemed excited for something… the bartender came and unshackled our legs but we were still tied to the chairs. “You will be undergoing a trial today, to see what kind of heroes you truly are.” He said to all of us. He then untied one of us and escorted them to another chair that was Isolated from the rest of us and where we couldn’t hear what was going on. (I don’t know who each of us was just so you know, blank faces and all so I don’t know who he took) After a few minutes the Scarf hero that was taken back there was seen walking out, unbound with their weapon returned to them. They were… shaking, but from what? Anger, fear?? The bartender took another and the same result. What was going on?? I would soon find out as I was next. He sat me down in that isolated chair and gave me a piece of paper with writing on it, my hands were still bound but I was still able to hold and read it. “Read that, I’ll be back soon. Make your decision… ‘Hero’” he said mockingly. I don’t remember the exact words of what it said but it basically said I had two choices, one, I get dragged away put in a room and starve to death, or I take up my weapon, kill the rest of the scarf heroes and pledge my loyalty to the bar tender. I had no idea what to think. The other two must have agreed to this same offer, I couldn’t comprehend this, and I couldn’t believe this was happening! One way or the other someone was going to die and I couldn’t do anything about it… the bar tender came back with a body guard beside him, “well what is your decision? Life or death?” I still couldn't believe this… how could things end like this? “Answer me!” he shouted aggressively. At that moment I made my choice. I was about to say, I’d rather die than kill my friends you fucking pig! But an Idea popped up in my head. Instead I said “fine you’ll get what you want, I am yours…” “Good I’m glad you see reason” he took off my bindings and handed me my sword Vanhashiron and told me to wait in the next room with the others. I began to slowly walk in that direction. He then started to say something to his guard. He was distracted, I drew my blade and activated its dual wielding mechanism and charged them. The guard drew his pistol but too late, I had pierced both of their hearts with each blade. The bar tender coughed up a bit of blood and said “you could have been more… we could have ended this world together...” I responded, "you’ve under estimated the bond a Scarf hero can have for their friends. you forgot the world and it's true beauty. You ignored the love we can all give the world. ” “Foolish ‘hero’ do you even know how to love? It’s the same as dying…” And that’s when I woke up. I was thinking, wow that was kind of cool dream! Part of it may have some kind of symbolism in it. I’ll tell you what I think each thing represents but a good portion I really don’t know what it means. The bar/café- the live chat or throne room. The bar tender- I believe him to be a past version of me when I hated the world, my friends and myself. The painting- my old desire for a perfect world with no hate, sadness, or fear. The bar tenders line “it’s not real. Death in this world isn’t real…”- I have no Idea The party’s/celebrations- I don’t know I think I like parties I guess! Me killing the bartender and the body guard at the same time- I think at this part Vanhashiron represented my will/volition and was trying to tell me I DO have the power to deal with my Eviction issue and my own depression issues at the same time. With my shear will I AM able to deal with my eviction which is just in the way. And at the same time eliminate my own depression AND help my friends do the same. The rest- I really don’t know, feel free to try to figure this all this out if you want. And who knows? Maybe we can put something like this adventure in the Scarf hero’s anime! (If that ever happens that is.) Category:Blog posts